John Bishop
John appeared to be a seemingly kind and respectful person, who practice vodoo. He would later make the mistake of taking on Charles Lee Ray's as a student. He realized that Chucky had no respect for anyone or anything in life, he perverted everything that John taught him and used it to his own personal advantage. In Chucky's case, was normally used it for evil. Charles didn't believe in everything that John taught him, particularly how to transfer souls. Until the night he was being chased by Detective Mike Norris. When Norris chased him into a toy store and shot him, dying from his wounds. Charles used the spell he used on impluse, vowing he'd come back to kill Norris and Eddie Caputo, for leaving him. Chucky would find that John's spell did work, he wreaked havoc with it killing Maggie Peterson and eventually Eddie Caputo. When he tried to kill Mike Norris next, he got shot. Much to his shock the wound hurt him and it even bled a little. Needing answers, Chucky went out in search of his old instructor John Simonsen. It wouldn't be hard for him, John was shocked and surprised to see Chucky. It appears that Chucky admits to John that he only became his student, hoping to find a way to cheat death. He tells John he was pleased with the result, but he begins to complain about his gun wound to him. Demanding answers, John can only tell he's turning human. He tells Chucky "The more time you spend in that body the more human you become". Chucky becomes angry and demands John helps him. But John refuses, when Chucky asks why, John angrily vents out his feelings for the former pupil. He angrily shouts to him "Because you're an abomination. An outrage against nature! You've perverted everything I've taught you and used it for evil! And you have to be stopped!" He then proceedes to call the police on him. However, before he could do anything, Chucky admits he kinda saw John's refusal coming up. He tells him he came prepared, presenting him a vodoo doll. He begins torturing him by breaking his leg. Chucky tells John, he shouldn't tell customers where he hides things like this. When John refuses to tell him again, he breaks his arm then threatens to stab the doll. Unable to bear anymore pain, John tells him that he must transfer his soul into the first person he revealed his true self to. Realizing it was Andy, Chucky laughs in disbelief, telling John the first person he told was a 6-year-old-boy. Laughing again out of disbelief, he exclaims "I'm gonna be 6 years old again". He leaves, but not before tying up his loose end with John. He stabs the doll (most likely so John won't be able to stop him from getting to Andy) and leaves him to die. Not long after he left, Karen Barcaly and Detective Mike Norris arrive. Hoping to find answers to Chucky, they arrive too late. John's dying of his wounds. Karen tries to console or support the dying man while Mike tries to call for help on the phone. With the last of his strength, he tells Karen that Chucky's gone after Andy to transfer his soul into Andy's body. He tells Karen they have to kill Chucky to save the child. When she asks how, he says through the heart. Stating that his heart is almost human, if they kill him through the heart, Chucky will be stopped. Hoping he's done some good, John soon dies after revealing the way to stop Chucky.